


We belong together

by Roxana171



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Episode Fix-it, Getting Together, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, My First Fanfic, Protective Hasegawa Langa, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxana171/pseuds/Roxana171
Summary: Post episode 9 but make it better. It's the ending we all wanted but all we got was pain so I am here to fix it. This is my fist fanfic so enjoy.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 31





	We belong together

The race was over but for what purpose if He wasn’t there. Langa was so sure that in a blink, in a nanosecond he saw Reki. And how he longed to see his beautiful face, full of radiance, and yet…. He made him worry. He always did. Be it when he first introduced him into this infinite world or when a car passed over him (he really thought he was a dead man back then), let’s not even bring up their fight. That stupid misunderstanding.  
This was no longer making him excited, never did, not by itself anyway. Sure skating was nice and all but what good could it bring if you skated by yourself, without the person you wanted most. Could you skate in the dark when the Sun hides his warm rays? Could you spark with joy if there is no fire to ignite it? Reki was his fire. He was passionate, loud but wonderfully so, warm, kind, beautiful, kind-hearted… He wanted to make him understand that he was his first priority, I mean, sure he won (apparently) against Joe, but that wasn’t what he wanted. As cringey as it may sound he wanted Reki’s heart and he wanted to give his own in exchange so they could sing a single tune, be one cause they belonged together.  
Langa ran as fast as he could hearing a faint “my Eve” that send chills down his spine, nonetheless, he ran. Found the group where Reki was but no sight of him. He left already….good thing he knows where he lives. No matter what, he will never give up on him. If it comes down to it he will even quit cause what joy could skating bring him if he was alone? Again. And his best friend, and hopefully more than that soon, was miserable.  
At the gates, he saw the guards with a badge. It was Reki’s apparently. And so, naturally, he took it from them and made a run for it, all for him. Always for him.  
At the same time Reki was, to simply put it, miserable, lower than that. He saw Langa, how he skated before he shouted and what the hell was that sight? why was he so down? Like him? He thought about waiting for him but he was afraid, afraid of everything. Adam who apparently hit Cherry with a skateboard (that should have been illegal right?), Langa, the people, Shadow….Langa could have easily been in Cherry’s place, and yet he still competes. No, that’s not it. Sure, he was happy for Langa, always has, but there was this disgraceful thought he had about himself. It’s not Langa’s fault, it was his. He just wanted to skate together with him, was he asking for too much? It was like Miya said, he was worthless, not talented, all he had was his love for skating, and yet why didn’t he skate now? Something was missing. And maybe, that something wasn’t a board or a beef, maybe it was a stoic but kind blue-haired dummy who came towards him with a broken board and…. Wait... who came to him???  
That is when Reki realized that he was cornered, well not yet, but in a few seconds he definitely was.  
-“Reki wait, I-I really need to talk to you ” said Langa. And Reki found the willpower to stay because his face made him. Langa looked so hurt and it was his fault and the least he could do was to hear him say how much he despised him now.  
-“What is it-  
But before Reki could say any more words, his wrist were snatched from his hoodie and he was forced to look at him, to see the same blue eyes that brought snow in Japan.  
-“I feel like words are not needed when I am with you, though I must say that skating is not fun, participating in beefs is not fun, my heart grows colder with each ollie I make, my board is messed up and it was the one you made and that hurts and I-I hurt you and I don’t know what to do to make it right cause you are my reason to smile, my reason to feel alive!! Every time you were down I didn’t know what to say or do cause my social skills aren’t the best as you can see but I want you to know that you are loved by your family, friends, and me. Appreciated by those who matter not some strangers who form only a general public. Reki I want to be the one who stands beside you because if I am not skating with you then I would rather never skate. You are the sun who melted THIS icy heart and I-“  
The air grew to a stop and Langa could no longer speak because a pair of lips stopped him. Wait, a pair of lips- Reki was kissing him. Why? Why would he? Does he feel the sa-  
-“You are right, we don’t need words.” Said Reki with big tears coming down his rosy cheeks, down to his jaw but a smile was obscuring all the sadness cause he felt so happy for once. “I was a terrible friend to you and I hope you can forgive me. I was too harsh, too blinded by my own pain to see that you were also hurting. It’s not because I didn’t want you to compete, I just never wanted to see you hurt and ….I wanted to skate beside you-  
Two halves met at a singular point once again, soft breaths were released gradually as lips parted to take in more air.  
-“Hey I was talking-”  
-“Reki, love needs no words and I am sure that I love you”  
-“You dummy, at least let me properly apologies, but yea, I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like and I can't wait for episode 10 this week. I really want these dorks to make up. Ah eternal sufferinggggggg up until then.


End file.
